


Intangible

by Ren_Maisley



Series: FE3H Fluffcember 2020 [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluffcember 2020, Internal Conflict, Minor Cyril/Lysithea von Ordelia, OoC Lysithea von Ordelia, Out of Character, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Teaching, Teasing, catching feelings, kiss practice, mentioned Cyril (Fire Emblem)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27948806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_Maisley/pseuds/Ren_Maisley
Summary: Lysithea asked Claude to teach her how to kiss. Claude obliges, but is left with confusing feelings afterwards.Written for Fluffcember Day 4: "First kiss"
Relationships: Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan
Series: FE3H Fluffcember 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046761
Kudos: 6





	Intangible

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if Lysithea (or Claude) is a bit out of character! I'm still not quite used to writing them.

“Claude, I’ve a proposal for you, and you _can’t_ laugh.”

Lysithea was standing in front of her house leader, interrupting his research in the deserted library with only a little hesitancy.

“Well, I can’t promise I won’t laugh,” Claude said, wringing a hand through his hair as he leaned back to speak with her, “but I can promise I won’t throw books at your head, as you tend to do when I interrupt _your_ research.”

The white-haired girl reddened, the script in her mind surely beginning to improvise already.

“Good to know,” Lysithea said, trying to appear confident despite Claude’s read on her. She shifted her feet a bit, trying to form a question. “You’ve been in… romantic relationships before, right?”

“Sure have,” Claude responded coolly. _Nearly all of them had been a seduction to try an attempt on my life, but there’s been some genuine feelings in that whole mess._ “Why are you asking? Have you finally plucked up the courage to confess to me?”

Lysithea pressed her lips together, getting even more red in the face. The lack of an immediate answer set off alarms in Claude’s mind.

_Oh no. Nope, not happening, this can’t possibly be happening._

“Not exactly,” Lysithea mumbled, looking off to the side and blinking.

That didn’t calm Claude’s nerves. “Then by all means, elaborate.”

Lysithea huffed and began to explain herself. “I’ve recently… taken an interest in someone-- ( _Cyril,_ Claude thought)-- and I’m thinking about expressing that to him soon. The thing is…” Lysithea leaned across the library table and whispered like she wanted to combat potential eavesdroppers (they were alone). “I know I seem like I always know what I’m doing, but the truth is,” she gulped, _“I haven’t any idea how to kiss someone!”_

This didn’t surprise Claude in the slightest.

“Hey, what’s with the complete non-reaction?” Lysithea snapped.

“At least I’m not laughing,” Claude said, “I just don’t know what you want me to do, go up to Cy-- this mystery guy and tell him ‘Lysithea has never kissed anyone before, so please bear with her if she’s sloppy--‘“

Lysithea flicked Claude right in the forehead, her eyes flashing murderously.

“No, you imbecile! I want you to kiss me!”

This startling admission rendered Claude speechless, something that is very hard to do.

“I mean--” Lysithea cleared her throat. “I want you to teach me how to kiss someone.”

“By kissing you,” Claude said, his eyes wide.

“Yes!” Lysithea exclaimed, slamming her hands on the table, only to sink to her knees and rest her chin on the edge of it.

“You don’t need to know how to kiss if you’re just going to confess to someone.” Claude pointed out, a little irritated with this whole situation.

“But that’s naturally what comes next,” Lysithea explained miserably, “and I’d like to be prepared.”

Claude withheld his comment about the multitude of possibilities that could happen after a confession, as he knew Lysithea wouldn’t listen. He took a deep breath and made the hard decision.

“Alright, lean in, I’ll give you a couple pointers.”

Lysithea stood up, started to lean back toward Claude and then froze, her eagerness for learning clashing with her loathing of Claude. The trickster couldn’t be too offended though, and it wasn’t like he _wanted_ Lysithea to have a bad first kiss with Cyril.

Except… her _real_ first kiss was about to be with him….

He breezed past that thought without lingering on its implications, snapping his fingers in front of Lysithea’s face for both their benefit.

“Focus Lyssie, I’m gonna talk you through this.” Claude said sharply.

The mage resolved herself once more, and leaned in close, puckering her lips.

“Okay, first, don’t do that,” Claude remarked, bringing her chin up. “A good first kiss will be soft, light on the tongue, and last about five or ten....” He suddenly realized how close their faces were, and how wide Lysithea’s eyes were. He leaned in closer, bringing his lips to hers. 

It was soft, so very soft, and fragile. The headstrong, sassy girl he’d come to know felt almost intangible, with the slight taste of white chocolate. He couldn’t help but give another word of advice within the kiss. He drew back just a little, prompting Lysithea to make a small noise of protest.

“If he really knows his stuff,” Claude murmured, “he’ll stroke your hair during…” He crossed the small distance once again, pressing his lips to hers a bit more fiercely and running his hand through her fine strands of white.

It was definitely more than “five or ten…” until Lysithea finally came to her senses and pulled away. Her hair was messed up where Claude touched it, and she was redder than a complimented Marianne. She didn’t seem angry, or even happy, which might have been worse.

“Uh, thanks Claude,” she said in a higher voice than usual. “That was pretty… illuminating.” She left the library swiftly, without a word or a witness.

Claude ran a hand through his hair, turning his attention back to his research. But it was all in vain, as his thoughts lingered on his impromptu “lesson” for the rest of the day.

In the week that followed, Lysithea acted like the whole thing never happened, and when Hilda hadn’t let him in about a new couple of Cyril and Lysithea, Claude didn’t know what to feel. All he was feeling lately was her lips, so light and airy it was almost teasing him to get closer.


End file.
